mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Niech żyje król (kampania H3)
Wojna w Erathii to najlepsza rzecz, jaka mogła spotkać ludność krainy Deyja. Wojna na taką skalę to niekończące się żniwa dla armii nieumarłych. Co gorsza władcy Deyji planują użyć do tej inwazji zmarłego niedawno króla Erathii - Gryphonhearta. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Erathia jest obecnie osłabiona wojnami z Eeofolem, Nighonem, Krewlod i Tatalią szanse powodzenia inwazji są naprawdę duże Misja pierwsza: Grób Króla Poziom trudności (100%) Plik:Niech zyje krol 1.jpg Warunki Masz trzy miesiące na dostarczenie Ducha opresji do Stonecastle. Szukaj mędrca - wypełnienie jego misji pozwoli ci przenieść nagrodę do następnego scenariusza. Opis Naszym celem było zabicie człowieka, który wygnał nas z Erathii. Jednak inwazja wojsk Nighonu i Eeofolu była dla nas niespodziewanym prezentem. Pola Erathii usiane są ciałami jej obrońców. Dla nekromantów to okres zbiorów, okres wojny. Królowa Katarzyna jest godnym przeciwnikiem. Aby pokonać pozostałą część wojsk Erathii, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto dorówna jej zdolnościami taktycznymi. Mamy plan... diaboliczny plan. Wykorzystując fakt, że Katarzyna będzie zajęta wojną z królestwem Nighonu, prześlizgniesz się z małym oddziałem do miejsca, gdzie pochowany został król Gryphonheart. Uważaj jednak. Teren ten zajęty jest przez rozproszone, ale dość silne oddziały armii erathiańskiej. Kiedy już odnajdziesz grób króla, wskrześ go i spraw, by stanął na czele naszych wojsk. Jeśli król Gryphonheart będzie dowodził naszą armią, szybko podbijemy jego królestwo i zmienimy je w krainę zmarłych. Król Gryphonheart, człowiek, który wygnał nas z Erathii, nie żyje. Inwazja Nighonu i Eeofolu ofiarowała nam dar śmierci. Nareszcie możemy zbudować własną armię i sami najechać Erathię. By zapewnić sobie sukces potrzebujemy tylko dobrego taktyka. Musisz więc odnaleźć grobowiec króla Gryphonhearta. Przed laty, gdy sekta nekromantów przybyła z Enroth na Antagarich jej członkowie postanowili osiedlić się w Erathii. Jednak władca tego kraju wypędził ich do nieprzyjaznej ludziom krainy Deyja. Od tej pory stał się śmiertelnym wrogiem nekromantów, którzy na różne sposoby starali się go zabić. Jego zgon (spowodowany wypiciem trucizny podanej mu przez będącego na usługach Deyji Lorda Haarta) stał się sygnałem do ataku dla armii Eeofolu i Nighonu. Wykorzystując zamęt w kraju przywódcy Deyji pragną przy pomocy plugawej sztuki nekromancji przywrócić do życia starego króla, by na czele armii ożywieńców pokonał swą córkę Katarzynę i podbił swój kraj. Zanim jednak do tego dojdzie trzeba odnaleźć grób władcy i zdobyć Ducha opresji - artefakt potrzebny, do wykonania rytuału. Podpowiedź Aby zdobyć ducha opresji trzeba uprzednio znaleźć amulet pamięci (pilnują go mnisi i kapłani w podziemiach), zamienić go w chacie jasnowidza na klepsydrę diabelskiej godziny, a tę na amulet trzeźwego umysłu. Ostatni w chacie jasnowidza nieopodal nekropolis zamieniamy na ducha opresji i transportujemy do Stonecastle. Misja druga: Sezon zbiorów Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Niech zyje krol 2.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zebrać 2500 szkieletów we wszystkich twoich armiach w trzy miesiące. Niektóre posterunki graniczne można pokonać tylko wtedy, gdy bohater posiada artefakt z poprzedniego scenariusza. Artefakt ukryty poza granicą będzie dostępny również w następnym scenariuszu. Opis Zanim rozpoczniemy inwazję na szeroką skalę, musimy zdobyć wystarczającą ilość wojsk. Ludność Erathii będzie dobrym materiałem na rekrutów. Dokonaj szybkiego wypadu na okoliczne miasta. Potrzebne nam posiłki uzyskasz wskrzeszając poległych. Przy granicy Erathii znaleźliśmy wspaniałą bazę wypadową dla pozyskiwania stworzeń do naszej armii bez zwracania na siebie uwagi przeciwnika. Zbuduj potężną armię - ale śpiesz się! Potrzebujemy tych oddziałów jak najszybciej! Król Gryphonheart stanął już na czele armii Deyji i szykuje się do uderzenia na swoją ojczyznę. Jednak nie ma jeszcze wystarczająco silnej armii. Wyznacza swoim podwładnym czas trzech miesięcy na zebranie dwóch i pół tysiąca szkieletów. Wtedy będzie można najechać Erathię. Podpowiedź W więzieniu uwięziony jest Sandro. Jego uwolnienie wydatnie pomoże w zebraniu armii. Przeciwnik jest bardzo słaby - nie może postawić żadnego bohatera. Misja trzecia: Należna kara Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Niech zyje krol 3.jpg Warunki Musisz pokonać Mota - Rycerza Śmierci. Niektórzy strażnicy przepuszczą cię tylko jeżeli będziesz posiadać artefakt zdobyty podczas poprzedniej misji. Artefakt ukryty po drugiej stronie granicy zostanie przeniesiony do następnej misji. Opis Rycerz Śmierci imieniem Mot odmawia poddania się rozkazom króla Gryphonhearta. Musi on zostać przykładnie ukarany, aby wszyscy ujrzeli, że podobne akty zdrady nie będą tolerowane. Mot szczelnie otoczył się swoimi wojskami. Pokonaj je i przejmij nad nimi kontrolę. Kiedy już zabijesz Mota, wskrześ go, aby zasilił szeregi naszej armii. Zbuntowany Rycerz Śmierci nie zamierza uczestniczyć w naszej chwalebnej inwazji na Erathię. Uważa, że nie biorąc udziału w walce ocali swą ziemię przed kontratakiem Erathian. Czas nauczyć go posłuszeństwa. Celem tej misji jest pokonanie deyjańskiego generała Mota, który odmawia posłuszeństwa królowi Gryphonheartowi.. Mot zarządza ziemiami przy erathiańskiej granicy i obawia się kontrataku armii królowej Katarzyny. Jego pokonanie wzbudzi strach w nekromantach przed podejmowaniem tego typu decyzji co Mot. Podpowiedź Zdobycie lunety (znajduje się pod ziemią, by się tam dostać trzeba popłynąć przez wir) bardzo pomoże w ostatniej misji. Misja czwarta: Dzień i noc Poziom trudności: wysoki (130%) Plik:Niech zyje krol 4.jpg Warunki Aby zwyciężyć, musisz zdobyć wszystkie miasta i zamki wroga, oraz pokonać wszystkich wrogich bohaterów. Niektóre posterunki graniczne można przejść tylko wtedy, gdy bohater posiada artefakt z poprzedniego scenariusza. Opis Na naszej drodze stoi armia Erathii. Nadszedł czas decydującej bitwy. Król Gryphonheart szkolił generałów armii erathiańskiej i zna ich taktykę. Morale nie gra roli u nieumarłych. Gdy wzmocnimy nasze oddziały ciałami rycerzy wroga, morale naszych przeciwników podupadnie. Wtedy zalejemy ich naszymi wojskami i zadamy decydujący cios. Król Gryphonheart wkrótce ponownie zasiądzie na tronie Erathii. Nadszedł czas. Król-lisz Gryphonheart zdecydował, że atak rozpocznie się właśnie teraz. Z całej Deyji nadciągną wojska, które zaleją Erathię. Cel naszego ataku został wybrany przez samego króla. Przysięgasz, że go nie zawiedziesz. Armie nekromantów pokonały już wrogów wewnętrznych i zebrały legiony nieumarłych dlatego szykują się do inwazji na terytorium Erathii. Atak rozpocznie się z trzech przygranicznych twierdz. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe. Te tereny nie zostały zniszczone podczas wojny z Nighonem i Eeofolem, dlatego wciąż aż roi się na nich od erathiańskich żołnierzy. Podpowiedź Zdobądź szybko teleskop. W Erathii w chacie jasnowidza ów da Ci w zamian pancerz tytana oraz dostęp do map. Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III